AU Yogscast fic: Tekkit High
by okay109
Summary: It's a fic of modern day version of the yogscast mainly focused on the group of RITZ A.K.A. Shakespeare in Jurassic park. I do not own these characters but the story is completely from the Vaults of Never-ending Madness known as my brain. ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT I GOT A BOOK COVER the original was done for me by Tali my friend (deviant art is jimmysfallenangel)
1. Laser Tag

"BEEP BE-" The alarm was cut short as Rythian unplugged it. He hated that noise. Technology at it's worst. And there are a lot of reasons to hate technology.

When Rythian got to school, he had a reason to be smiling. His first period was Computer progamming. Not that he likes the class but when he was around a girl in that class, she couldn't help but smiling.

ZOEY POV

Where was He? Did he sleep in? Questions filled the red head's mind with worry as she kept glancing at the door. There he was! "Hi Rythian!" She said as she pushed Duncan off the seat next to her. Rythian smiled at that. Zoey checked who else was here. Sips and Sjin, the two are inseparable, Duncan, who was trying and failing to flirt with Zoey when Rythian came in and Zoey pushed the idiot off the chair. Nilsey, his grandmother never lets him leave the house unless he wears his shirt and tie. Martyn and Toby, who were sitting in the corner. Man, it's like the seasons affect that kid's appearance and attitude. It was fall and Martyn was being anti-social. There was also Lewis an Simon who were the class clowns and Hannah who tries to keep them on task. Then there was Strippin, the new guy. He sat alone due to not making friends yet. (Dawww poor him)

RYTHIAN POV  
The rest of class droned on and on. The only interesting part was when Zoey asked him to play lasertag after school with her.

Rythian and Zoey were being cornered so they ran into a place with a sign saying Teep's Cave ( i had to) then, they were being conered by Sjin, Sips, and Duncan. Just then- PEW PEW PEW (lasertag noises) and all three of their attackers were out. The duo turned quickly and readied their lasers out walked a kid with a green laser and green clothes. He pointed to the word "Teep" on the sign, then pointed to himself, and then he grinned and gave a thumbs up

Needless to say, they won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TEEP POV  
When zoey invited Teep and Rythian to her house after the lasertag game, Teep nodded and watch them be bewildered. "You can understand us?!" Rythian said. The kid paused for a second, then nodded.

ZOEY POV

When Teep saw Zoey's room, his jaws dropped.


	2. Plotting and a Question

GET your fresh hot chapter 2 I hope you like it. In case you're wondering, the POV's are in third person but shaped using the feelings and opinions of the person who's POV it is. POV=(Point of view). I had to make minty a brat causeravs bar is best!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RYTHIAN POV

Rythian watched Teep's jaw drop and remembered having a similar expression when he saw it the first time. The room was decorated to look like a mushroom village. I mean what can you expect from a daughter of two fungal researchers, but seriously this was overboard. The sheets looked like the pattern of a red mushroom and styrofoam cutouts of vines and giant mushrooms, it was all too much for the mute kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ZOEY POV

Zoey guessed that this is the start of a great friendship. Zoey headed over to her dream wall. Her dream wall consisted of drawings of the dreams she had. Her dreams last night consisted of her getting hit with an arrow from nowhere and Rythian fixing her up. She still could not believe Rythian was such a big part of her dream story. "Umm," Rythian said as he looked at the time. "I should probably get going." Teep nodded in agreement and as they left Rythian said "Bye, see you on Monday!"

MINTY POV (I have to apologize in advanced for the overly chessy-ness of this paragraph.)

Every year Minty was prom queen. Until that brat Zoey came. Zoey hasn't been prom queen yet this is her first year in this town but still, Minty guessed she would win this year. But not on Minty's watch. "I will crush that little brat and take my crown! MUAHAHA!" "Honey?" said Sjin, "You're scaring me" "Shut up Sjin," "Sorry!"

RYTHIAN POV

Rythian's morning was like any other, He woke up and brushed his teeth, sighing when he saw the lighter streak in his hair, He was born with it, and He hated it. Also, his eyes were a more distinct purple today. They were usually blue, but to his disappointment, occasionally they were more purple. Just more reasons to be called a freak. He went downstairs, ate breakfast and got on the bus.

ZOEY POV

Zoey couldn't wait for the Valentine's day dance, it was girls ask boys, She was going to go with Rythian, And She wasn't going to take no for an answer, She thought, but she kept being filled with worry. She saw Sjin and Minty talking. "Sjin, you're going to the dance with me!" "Ok, Jeez!"

Oh, phew she saw Rythian, "Oh hi Zoey!" "Hi Rythian I was thinking, maybe you could go to the dance with me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RYTHIAN POV

Rythian was completely shocked, he didn't know what to say "Of course I will, Zoey" And with that they walked away, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry this was short I needed to finish it today but everyone kept interrupting me :(


	3. Valentine's Day Special

I WAS CLOSE TO FINISHING ON VALENTINES DAY! Happy Belated V-day there isn't a prom king/ queen cause it's not a prom. In case you're wondering, the POV's are in third person but shaped using the feelings and opinions of the person who's POV it is. POV=(Point of view).

Also, I'm so sorry it took me this long to upload. my scanner isn't working so i can't change the book cover D: ALSO I MIGHT TAKE A BREAK TO WRITE A SMALL ONE CHAPTER THING OF YOGSCAST TODDLERS! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA!

RYTHIAN POV

The Valentine's Day Dance is tonight and Rythian is nervous. Very nervous. He looks at the clock, then in the mirror. He is wearing a brand new tux, with a bowtie. (bow ties are cool [sorry I had to.]) He runs downstairs, almost forgetting his keys as he ran out the door. He got into the car and pulled out of his street, Blackrock Lane. (Yes Rythian can drive, but Zoey only has a learner's permit and Teep is in eighth grade which is also why Teep doesn't go to their school.) Rythian let out an audible groan as the light in front of him turned red. After a seemingly endless wait the light turns red and he pulls into Zoey's street, Mushroom corner.

ZOEY POV

Where is Rythian? Zoey started getting worried as Rythian is her date AND her ride. Finally he drove into the driveway and she ran out and put her hand on the door.

"Honey wait!" called Zoey's mom.

"But Mom!" replied Zoey in a whiney tone.

Zoey's mother ran out with a camera and took a photo of them. "Have fun!" Rythian and Zoey heard her call as they drove toward Tekkit High.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RYTHIAN POV

Finally they arrived at the school and Rythian gets a chance to admire Zoey's dress for the first time It had the color scheme of a flame, no, a sunset with red, orange, and yellow, going down in that order.

"Let's go!" Zoey said as she pulled Rythian inside, giving the man their student ID's, the lack of which, would result in not getting inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TEEP POV

Teep walked out the door (no dino mask cause that is only for laser tag and stuff.) He looked at his outfit, a black cap, black shirt, and black pants. He looked at his black bag with his gear and other outfit in it, a pair of jeans, a green hoodie, a rope with a hook on it, a flashlight, and a map of the school. He biked over to the school, then ran to the back of the school and with his map and flashlight, located the open window of what seemed like the boys bathroom, except it was on the second floor. He jumped up to a window below it, and then listened for anybody in there. He didn't hear anybody, so he threw his grappling hook through the window, then climbed up the rope and into the window. (Tell me if you like spy/ delinquent Teep.) He went into one of the stalls, and changed into his jeans and hoodie.

ZOEY POV

"This one goes out to all the love birds out there!" the DJ called as he played a slow song, and Zoey blushed as Rythian came over to her. For the first time she noticed his purple eyes. "Hey, have your eyes always been like that?"

"Sometimes it's more blue. I don't like it." said Rythian abruptly.

"I like it, it looks cute." Zoey said.

RYTHIAN POV

This really made Rythian feel happy. Then he noticed a small figure with spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes (I'm sorry I didn't describe him well before)

"Teep! What are you doing here!" Rythian said in a loud whisper as Teep walked over, making Zoey look too. Teep shrugged and gave a look that said "I was bored." Rythian replied "Fair enough."

...

They continued having fun all throughout the night.

END OF CHAPTER 3 I WILL INCLUDE THEM GOING HOME IN NEXT CHAPTER I'M SORRY I WAS GONNA UPDATE ON V-DAY BUT SOMETHING CAME UP THEN I GOT A STYE ON FRIDAY BUT THIS IS THE VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL


End file.
